


'Twas the Night Before Christmas - DS9 style

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new twist on an old standard. Originally posted in 1995 probably under my real name. I guess Red Dwarf wasn't the first time I mangled this classic tale :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas - DS9 style

'Twas the night before Christmas, and near the wormhole  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a vole  
Kira's earring hung by her bedside with care  
With hopes that her lover soon would be there

Julian was nestled all snug in his bed  
While visions of neckridges danced in his head  
And Worf on the Defiant, and Dax in her bed  
A pairing between them, nevermore will we dread

When outside Julian's quarters there arose such a clatter  
He sprang from his bed to see what was the matter  
He crept to his door, his senses on max  
Ready to knock the intruder complete on his ass

The light from the porthole, glowing softly and faint  
Caused strange shadows to dance on the old peeling paint  
When what to his wondering eyes should appear  
But Garak! The tailor! Grinning from ear to ear!

The glint in his eyes was familiar, it's true  
But Julian saw something else in their blue-tinted hue.  
His eyes grew much brighter the closer he came,  
And a smile curled his lip as he whispered his name:

"Dear Julian! Dear doctor! I do beg and implore,  
Do not call on security, even as they do snore,  
Let them rest in their beds, let them dream for awhile.  
For I have many things to show you; for starters, this pile."

As the tailor's words shocked me to freeze,  
Garak whisked open a case of tantalizing treats.  
Caramel, Kamireh, and wild honey too,  
My eyes grew wider as I whispered, "For you?"

The tailor just laughed and expanded his grin,  
And with a twinkle in his eye, the case closed again.  
As I watched him warily, unsure what came next,  
I noticed what he was wearing, and drew in a breath.

He was dressed all in leather, from his head to his feet,  
My eyes raked down his form, not missing a beat.  
His ridges were flared, his breathing unsteady,  
And I admitted to feeling, myself, a bit heady

His eyes, how they twinkled! Mysterious and bright,  
And I trembled when I saw them, but not from any fright.  
"Garak," I whispered, "What brings you here this late?  
Surely you have other things to do; perhaps a - a date?"

Garak shook his head, smile firmly in place,  
And reached again into his brimming full case.  
"Dear doctor, for shame. Toss away the dread you now feel,  
I merely wished to bring you-" he paused, "a good meal."

He spoke not a word, but pulled out dish after dish,  
Of delectables the universe over, some my fondest wish.  
"Garak," I murmured, "You are truly a friend,  
To bring all these things from the galaxy's ends."

"It's not for friendship that I do this," Garak explained with a wink,  
"But something more valuable, at least I would think.  
Won't you sit in my lap, and tell this Santa dear,  
What your fondest wish is for Christmas this year."

Julian's mouth quirked a smile as his eyes started to shine,  
And he teased, "Tell me your wishes, I'll tell you mine."  
"Dear doctor," Garak tsked, with a wide, cheeky grin,  
"Surely you've guessed what my wish has always been."

"Oh, I have," Julian breathed, as he sank to his knees,  
"I just wanted to hear you admit it; hear it echo in pleas."  
And I heard Garak exclaim, his voice tinted with glee,  
"My dear, dear doctor, I was hoping you'd agree!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it ended a bit hokey, but I think it's sweet!


End file.
